Meus Olhos Não Sabem lhe Dizer
by Malifysence
Summary: Meus Olhos Não Sabem lhe Dizer - Ore no Me wa Sumini Yuu Tameni Jirasai" O nome perfeito para minha vida... Por mais que eu sendo japonês e tudo mais né?... Romance Yaoi


**Meus Olhos Não Sabem lhe Dizer - Watashi no Me wa Sumini Yuu Tameni Jirasai**

Notas da História: Eu já falei sobre um pouco de mim, mas pode me chamar de Akadachi Koichi, sou um aluno do ginasial e estou estudando numa escola da região de Osaka no Japão, bem... eu vou contar um pouco da minha vida e um pouco da minha pós-vida...

**Prólogo - Algo Desperto em Mim**

Notas do Autor: "T_T" Divirtam-se com minha desgraça... "T_T"

Era um dia como outro qualquer na escola, eu, como sempre, me sentava na terceira carteira da fileira do canto esquerdo aonde meus outros amigos me rodeavam. E como sempre eu dizia "bom dia" a todos sem necessitar olhá-los nos olhos enquanto lia minha mangá-reliquia "Saint Seiya" publicada a mais de 30 anos, mangá da qual meu pai colecionava na infância.

—Bom dia.

—Bom dia... Mas... Quem é você?

—Hã? Eu que é te pergunto! Por que você está no lugar do Fujiyoka?

—Este lugar pertence a alguém? Desculpe... É que eu sou novo no colégio e não sabia que já tinham feito o mapeamento dos alunos... Perdão... Eu vou procurar outro para me sentar e...

—Não, não é preciso. Eu sei que Fujiyoka vai entender... Mas me diga de que colégio você veio? Você não parece do Japão.

—É e não sou... Eu vim dos Estados Unidos, meus pais vieram por causa do "trabalho" e eu tive de aprender japonês correndo em duas semanas contando com a viagem!

—É mesmo? Até que você não parece ter aprendido em apenas duas semanas...

—Nossa! Não me faça elogios que eu fico encabulado... Parece até que você está falando com um super gênio americano... Não sou nada mais que uma pessoa comum. (risadas mútuas)

Eu não sabia que aquele dia mudaria minha vida... Até por que aquele garoto era muito simpático e tinha um jeito afeminado de ser... Bem, isso não era coincidência, foi criado pela tia e pelas filhas, quase nunca via os pais por causa do "trabalho" que nunca me contou o que era, mas... Como eu não sou enxerido, fiquei quieto sobre o assunto.

—Meu nome é Christopher, mas pode me chamar de Chris.

—O meu é Koichi, Akadachi Koichi, mas pode me chamar de Dachi-kun, prazer em conhecê-lo!

—Igualmente!

— (risada) Não se diz "igualmente" quando se recebe um "prazer em conhecê-lo", se diz "prazer em conhecê-lo"!

—Mas isso é estranho... Responder com uma frase igual de pronuncia diferente...

—É! Para vocês estrangeiros pode até parecer, mas é assim que se apresenta no Japão. Melhor ir se acostumando, pois há muitos casos que podem te lembrar deste momento...

—Hã? Nossa... Seria melhor se eu voltasse a falar o inglês... God!

— (risada) Não se preocupe com isso... Aqui nessa escola tem aulas de inglês, então todos podem falar com você, pois devem saber pelo menos o básico de inglês.

—Ah! É? Que alivio...

Mal sabia eu em que lugar havia me metido... Mas quando percebi... Já não havia escapatória... Enquanto eu e Chris conversávamos empolgados sobre "as coincidências da língua japonesa" e "como o inglês influencia a língua japonesa" os demais alunos chegavam e se sentavam em seus lugares e dez minutos depois...

—Bom dia Dachi-kun.

—Bom dia.

—Bom dia Fujiyoka-senpai.

—Hã? Hei... Koichi... Vem cá um instante...

—Hã? O que foi Soihiro?

—Me diz qual o nome da gata que você tava desenrolando...

—Gata?

—É! Essa aí que ta no meu lugar!

—Ah! Você fala dessa pessoa? (apontando e Chris um pouco confuso)

—É! Dela mesma! Quem é?

—Detesto estragar todos os seus pensamentos de perversão, mas é ele...

—Hã? Para de brincar Koichi e me diz o nome dela...

—Não estou brincando! O nome dele é Christopher, ele é o novo aluno vindo dos Estados Unidos.

—Hã? É homem? Mas... Mas... Mas tem cabelos lisos e longos como de uma garota, rosto de traços leves delicados como de uma garota e faz as unhas como uma garota! Como? Responda-me! Como um homem pode ser assim?

—Bem, ele me disse que foi criado pela tia e pelas primas... Isso pode influenciar nas atitudes da pessoa.

—Mas isso não explica o jeito de menina dele, explica?

—Na verdade sim, explica sim.

—Puxa! Koichi com você não da para conversar, você quebra os argumentos...

—Não, eu só digo a verdade e nada mais.

—É disso mesmo que eu falo...

Eu sorria com a cara de desapontado de Soihiro, mas Chris parecia desnorteado com a mudança de comportamento repentina de meu amigo.

—Olá, meu nome é Fujiyoka Soihiro, mas pode me chamar de Fujiyoka-senpai, pois sou o aluno mais aplicado dessa turma.

—Não se gabe Soihiro!

—Olá, o meu é Christopher Morrison, mas pode me chamar de Chris, prazer em conhecê-lo! Ah! Desculpe por ter roubado seu lugar, mas é que eu... Bem...

—Não se preocupe. Hoje meu irmão Saito não virá, então pode ficar com meu lugar que eu fico com o dele.

—Muito obrigado, você é muito gentil!

Nesse momento eu vi Chris ficar vermelho de frente ao Fujiyoka, mas ignorei... Não havia nada de mais em um garoto afeminado gostar de outro garoto e achar normal. Dei graças a Deus que não fui eu o alvo dele.

A aula foi passando, o dia foi passando e eu sentia algo estranho... Algo que nunca senti... Algo que me deixava inquieto, mas não sabia o que era isso e a imagem de Chris vermelho de frente a Fujiyoka rodava em minha cabeça.

—Adeus Dachi-kun! Até amanhã!

—Hã? Sim, adeus Chris até amanhã!

—Até amanhã Koichi... Por que você olha para o aluno novo desse jeito? Ta gostando dele, não é?

—Não seja idiota! Claro que não eu tava pensando só no dia de hoje e fiquei sem visual viajando nos pensamentos!

—Certo... Eu acredito...

Eu percebi a arrogância na ironia de Fujiyoka-senpai, mas ignorei e fui embora.

—Estou de volta! Tem alguém em casa?

—Seja bem vindo filho, sua mãe está no trabalho ligou dizendo que hoje tem hora extra e só volta às dez horas, eu tive um imprevisto na empresa e não voltarei amanhã a tarde, então você vai ter que ficar em casa sozinho sua mãe disse que vai visitar sua avó em Okinawa e volta antes de mim, se cuida amanhã, ta?

—Certo pai...

Meu pai fez uma cara de despercebido, mas tentou não se preocupar, eu fui tomar banho e aquele algo não me saia da cabeça assim como aquelas imagens que rodavam na minha mente.

—O que está havendo comigo? Por quê? Por quê?... Droga...

Depois do banho eu fui assistir televisão até minha mãe chegar e meu pai terminar de preparar o jantar, bem, meu pai não era um chefe gourmet, mas era um bom cozinheiro e isso já era bem apreciado lá em casa.

—Estou de volta, querido! E o Koichi?

—Seja bem vinda meu bem! Ele está no quarto, chame-o para o jantar, por favor.

—Sim, já estou indo. (beijo de pai e mãe, você sabe selinho nas bochechas)

Eu assistia aos episódios de um anime qualquer que passava na hora sem focá-lo visualmente e auditivamente.

—Filho, já cheguei, vamos jantar?

—Sim, mãe...

Minha mãe fez o mesmo que meu pai... E eu ignorei também. Durante o jantar minha mãe ficava observando-me olhar para minha tigela de arroz sem mover um grão com meus hashi e meu pai contando como foi seu dia tentava quebrar um pouco o gelo, mas eu não ouvia as palavras dele só os meus pensamentos.

—Filho você está bem?

—Hã? Sim, eu bem sim pai...

Meus pais se entre olharam, mas não perguntaram nada, pois eu já tinha ficado assim no primário quando um garoto me espancou e eu voltei com cara de serio e cheio de marcas nos braços e costas, mas não quis falar sobre o assunto com ninguém. Mais tarde eu dormi para a aula do dia seguinte e quando levantei.

—Ola, Malifysence como anda a vida de humano?

—Hã? Quem é? E quem é Malifysence?

—Ora meu caro... Você não se lembra de sua querida irmã?

—Irmã? Eu sou filho único! Eu não tenho irmã... (Ou tenho?)

Eu estava de pé de frente à janela, mas não havia ninguém lá eu só pude ver uma pena branca cair entre meus braços.

—Quem era? Quem é Malifysence? E o que quer dizer essa pena?

Notas Finais: Bem, foi um dos meus dias, mas não os acho tão bons, mas não se preocupe minha agonia não termina aqui...

**Capítulo 1 - Algo que Não Sei de Mim**

Notas do Autor: Bem, meu último dia não foi o melhor de todos, mas foi o dia mais agitado que já tive em anos... "T_T" Bem, meus dias não tem sido tão emocionantes mesmo depois de ter ouvido aquela voz que me foi familiar, mas tem sido monótonos por causa dos dias letivos e da insistência de meus pais em me fazer escolher que faculdade eu quero fazer mesmo antes de eu ter acabado o ginasial... Divirtam-se com minha desgraça diária... Pode lhes ser muito divertido hoje... "T_T"

Eu estava num lago seguindo uma luz ofuscante que me seduzia os olhos e então ouso a voz daquela noite uma noite em que ouvi alguém me chamar de Malifysence, uma noite em que vi uma pena branca cair em meus braços...

—Não... Não vá embora... Não vá... Não vá... Não vá!

Nessa hora eu acordei estranho e meus pais vieram correndo pensando que me tivesse ocorrido algo de ruim, mas logo perceberam que foi só um pesadelo e nada mais. Com meus pais retomando a rotina de sempre e eu acordado antes do horário de me arrumar pro colégio eu fiquei estagnado na cama suado e perplexo sem saber o que fora tal sonho.

—Quem era aquela luz?

Eu perguntava pensando que a voz daquela noite pudesse me responder assim como chegou de imediato, mas minhas esperanças se foram em poucos minutos. Fiquei pensando na voz, na luz, no lago, na noite, no nome e na pena, mas nada daquilo me fazia sentido nem a voz que me chamou de um nome que nunca ouvi quanto à pena solitária que desceu de meu telhado para me avisar que a voz havia sumido.

—Acho que estou delirando... Eu não devo ter ouvido voz alguma, deve ter sido parte do meu sonho louco, mas parecia tão familiar... Parecia... Tão cálida aquela voz... E mesmo assim tão triste...

Fui tomar um banho para ver se isso me acordava melhor que o susto que dei em meus pais, mas eu não parava de pensar na voz e na luz que pareciam um só. Quando deu meu horário de colégio peguei minha mangá e fui por meu caminho até a escola.

—Bom dia Dachi-kun!

—Hã? O que faz aqui há essa hora Chris? Você devia ter ido pro colégio não para minha casa... E como você sabe onde é minha casa?

—Nossa você faz muitas perguntas e ainda não me foi educado... Por isso não vou responder!

—Ta... Desculpa... Bom dia Chris.

—Agora sim esse é o Koichi que eu conheço! Eu vim aqui por que ontem o Fujiyoka-senpai me falou que você morava perto de minha casa, então vim para irmos juntos pro colégio.

—Ah... Isso explica muita coisa, mas onde você mora?

—Ah! Não se preocupe com isso, depois eu te levo lá. Agora vamos ou iremos nos atrasar pro colégio!

O jeito alegre de Chris me tirou a atenção de meus pensamentos confusos e me trazia uma paz que a muito não sentia, mais parecia que éramos crianças de novo indo brincar no parque. Quando chegamos ao colégio nós ficamos conversando sobre o que nós mais gostávamos de fazer e assim passamos o tempo entre a espera da chegada dos alunos e o início da aula.

—Koichi... Eu queria te dizer uma coisa...

—O que foi?

Nessa hora eu pensei que ele fosse se declarar a mim e me preparei como pude para ouvir as palavras dele e responder da maneira mais educada possível.

—Você...

—O que?

—Você tem alma?

—Hã? Como assim alma?

—É algo que diante do mundo é mais importante que tudo...

—Eu... Eu acho que não...

Ele me lembrou a voz e a luz do sonho, mas não iria dizer isso a ele assim.

—Eu também não... Meu maior desejo e ambição é achar minha alma nesse mundo... Não sei bem o que ou quem é, mas assim que eu o encontrar eu vou guardá-lo como a um tesouro.

—Bem...

Depois dessas palavras percebi que assim como ele eu desejava a mesma coisa e até faria a mesma coisa, mas não pude deixar de perceber que ele não gostava de Soihiro e aquilo mais me pareceu uma declaração de solidão.

—Bem, eu também não sei o que faria se encontrasse minha alma...

—Alma é? Mal chego e vocês já estão conversando assim? Acho que tenho de mudar de carteira para não atrapalhar a conversa empolgante que vocês estão tendo...

—Bom dia Fujiyoka-senpai! Seu irmão virá hoje?

—Acho que sim.

—Bom dia Fujiyoka e que papo é esse de "atrapalhar a conversa empolgante"?

— (risadas) Melhor você continuar assim... Bem inocente... Assim como o Chris, talvez vocês formem um bom casal.

—O que você disse? (Chris e Koichi vermelhos de fúria)

—Calma, calma, foi só uma brincadeira... Vocês levam tudo a serio demais...

Durante a aula eu não conseguia desviar meu olhar de Chris, isso até me custou uma prova especial de dificuldade B, na qual eu não posso passar se não tirar uma nota igual ou maior que 70% da prova. Bem isso para mim não era problema eu não era o mais aplicado, mas era amigo dele e com o que estudava eu já tirava notas quase maiores que o proposto pelo professor e acabei sendo motivo de risada da turma...

—Nossa... Koichi eu já não sei mais... Não sei se é de você ou de Chris que sinto mais pena...

—E por que sentiria pena de Chris ou de mim?

—Pensa que não percebi seu olhar de abutre em direção ao Chris? Eu sei que você gosta dele... E acho que ele gosta de você... (um soco no queixo)

—O que você acha que esta falando? E sobre quem você acha esta falando? Hein? Seu fricote? (olhos mudados de pretos para azul esquerdo e amarelo direito)

—O que houve com você Koichi? (rosto demonstrando medo e espanto)

—O que estou fazendo? Eu bati no meu melhor amigo...

—Cara se você não quer que eu implique contigo bastava me falar que eu me calava, mas seus olhos mudaram de cor com a sua raiva... Eu fiquei com medo...

—Perdão... Eu não tive noção do que fiz... Eu agi por impulso... Não sei bem o que fiz... Eu te machuquei?

—O que houve com Fujiyoka-senpai?

—Ele caiu por que o piso estava molhado! É foi isso...

—Piso molhado? Mas o chão está seco...

—É por causa do... Calor! É! Com esse calor que está fazendo hoje o piso secou rapidinho...

—Hum... Certo, mas melhor levá-lo até a enfermaria e...

—Não, não é preciso! Deixa que eu o levo!

—Hei... Será que eu não tenho opinião aqui?

—Melhor não falar muito... Você está com o queixo machucado! (piscar de olhos)

—Ta... Que dor... Ai! Eu vou morrer... Eu vou morrer...

Chris não entendia nada, mesmo depois das minhas desculpas esfarrapadas que não tinham fundamento e ele pode perceber que lá fora estava nevando. Depois da aula eu evitei me aproximar de Chris para não aparecer como um mentiroso, mas fui direto para casa. Bem, eu já sabia que hoje teria o dia inteiro de solidão lá em casa, então fui me deitar no sofá do jeito que sempre gostei e que meus pais detestavam que eu fizesse (de cabeça para baixo com as pernas no encosto do pescoço). Mas alguns minutos depois de começar a assistir a TV, eu ouço a companhia tocar.

—Já vai! Quem pode ser?

—Koichi sou eu!

—Hã? Chris?

—É! Posso entrar?

—Sim, eu irei abrir a porta espere um instante!

Eu não acho que estava raciocinando quando ele me chamou, mas eu pensava em apenas ver Chris naquela hora. Quando abri a porta eu o vi me olhando como a um criminoso e perdi meu sorriso.

—Piso molhado é? Calor é? Diga-me por que você fez aquilo!

—Bem... Eu não sei... Eu só me dei por mim quando já o tinha feito... Mas eu não queria dar um soco no queixo do Soihiro, eu juro!

—O que? Um soco? Mas do que você está falando? Eu só perguntei o porquê você tinha mentido para mim, não sabia de nenhum soco em queixo de ninguém.

—Droga... (Fujiyoka você me paga) Eu acho que lhe devo explicações, não é?

—Sim, e eu não irei para casa antes delas!

—Bem melhor entrar, não acha que está frio ai fora, não?

Ele entrou em minha casa e fico admirado com seu interior, mas eu achei a curiosidade dele um tanto bela... Parecia-me inocente e puro... Quase não acha humano... Foi algo angelical ao som de "Kiss From a Rose" de Seal... Mas logo sua curiosidade inocente se tornou aquele olhar frio de novo e eu só pude me explicar pouco a pouco.

—... Aí ele me falo que viu meus olhos mudarem de cor e sentiu medo de mim, foi ai que me dei por mim e percebi o que eu tinha feito com meu melhor amigo.

—Nossa... Você fez isso por que ele te chamou de Homo?...

—É... Foi por isso... (Vocês achavam mesmo que eu do jeito que fico estático de frente a Chris iria falar a verdade na cara dura? Poupe-me...)

—Por esse lado eu não te dou razão, mas também farei o mesmo com Soihiro amanhã. E que você não faça isso de novo nunca mais! Entendeu?

—Sim, mamãe... (risadas mútuas)

Depois de me explicar parecia que o tinha conhecido de novo como ontem, mas parecia que aquelas risadas me purificavam e eu comecei a rir de imediato quase não me segurando mais.

—Hei Koichi! Vamos jogar Videogame?

—Hã? Claro, mas por que isso tão de repente?

—É que o meu quebrou na viagem por que estava solto dentro de uma das malas no avião e só volta funcionado amanhã.

—Ah... Mas eu fico com o primeiro controle!

Aquela foi uma tarde que durou, mesmo que pouco e ainda assim bastante o suficiente para que nós nos divertíssemos e nos despedíssemos sem nenhum drama, ainda no ritmo dos jogos. Fui tomar meu banho, mas dessa vez me pareceu tão sereno e purificante que para mim eu estava nas águas cristalinas da fonte da vida, mas depois desse banho fascinante cai no sono ainda nu.

—'Mortal'...

—"Quem está falando"?

—'Você já sabe... Eu estou dentro de você'...

—"Dentro de mim? Mas como? E quem é você"?

—'Sou o anjo caído que tu pronuncias o nome em vão... Sou aquele a quem você acordou com tua voz'...

—"Não sei do que está falando".

—'Pobre mortal... Mal sabe quem é e ainda assim não vê que a verdade está a sua frente'...

—"Verdade? Do que fala"?

—'Eu sou a luz que você vê em seus sonhos, sou o anjo caído que chamou com seu coração... Sou Malifysence, o anjo impassível'...

—"Anjo? Você é aquele que a voz chamou naquela noite estranha! Quem era aquela voz? E por que você está dentro de mim"?

—'Não posso dizer... As correntes que me prendem a sua alma não me deixam falar mais em seus sonhos, mas posso ainda lhe mostrar onde estou'...

Quando percebi, eu estava num lugar coberto por chamas azuis que não me faziam se quer mal, mas me assustavam, só de estar por perto. Lá eu pude ver uma pessoa presa por correntes que pareciam materializar-se das chamas que cercavam o lugar. Para mim mais parecia um inferno de cor azul turquesa onde um anjo sem asas estava acorrentado de tal forma que as correntes enrolavam-se em seus braços e depois em seu tronco até cobrir metade de seu corpo consigo.

—"Então você é Malifysence"?

Ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou nos olhos, eu pude ver claramente que o olho esquerdo era azul, mas seu outro olho era incomum... Era amarelo como de um felino, mas ainda assim humano como qualquer outro e sua face mesmo que tivesse cicatrizes e arranhões ainda era imponente como a de um guerreiro vigoroso, ainda que mostrando pouca dor dava para perceber seu suor que lhe banhava o rosto por completo e uma pena no chão de frente a ele que era muito diferente daquela que encontrei na janela de meu quarto. Ela era cinza como uma rocha, mas bela e leve como uma pluma.

—"Me diga! Quem era aquela voz"?

Mas não adiantava ele apenas me olhava nos olhos sem mexer seus lábios para me responder. Atrás dele eu vi uma sombra, mas pouco a pouco eu pude perceber que estava acordando aos poucos e tudo que vi foram fios loiros como ouro e asas de penas brancas como a que achei naquela noite, depois disso eu acordei.

—Filho você está bem?

—Hã? Malifysence!

—Como? Quem ou o que é Malifysence?

—Hã? Não é nada não... Foi só algo que sonhei não se preocupem comigo... Mas mãe você não deveria estar em Okinawa visitando a vovó?

—Filho que horas você acha que são?

—Sei lá... Umas cinco da tarde?

—São dez da manhã... Eu e seu pai vimos você deitado em sua cama dormindo de toalha e pensamos que você tinha tomado um banho antes de dormir, mas estava com preguiça para se arrumar e caiu na cama de sono, mas pelo que parece você está ai a mais tempo do que as dez da noite, não é?

—Droga eu dormi tanto assim?

—Bem, você dormiu que horas?

—Acho que quatro e meia, depois de meu banho.

—Nossa... É você dormiu muito tempo, mas hoje é sábado e não tem aula você pode tomar um banho para se lavar e curtir seu sábado.

O dia foi chato, mas logo eu fui me encontrar com Chris como ele havia combinado de irmos ao parque de diversões e depois eu iria conhecer a casa dele.

—Bom dia Koichi!

—Bom dia Chris...

—Bom dia para vocês!

—Hã? Por que você esta aqui Fujiyoka?

—Eu o chamei para vir conosco! É que eu não sou tão corajoso para ir à montanha russa só com um amigo mesmo ele sendo você Koichi, mas acho que quanto mais, melhor, não é?

—Se você diz...

—'Não se preocupe Koichi eu não vou estragar o seu encontro com o Chris estarei por perto só para ME divertir'...

—'Maldito... Por que você fala essas coisas? E logo no meu ouvido'?

—Bem, quem está pronto para um dia de diversão no parque?

—Melhor nos apressarmos se não só o Fujiyoka vai chegar ao parque de diversões e nós vamos ficar comendo a poeira dele! (rosto de criança alegre)

—Ai... Por que eu ainda estou junto desses dois?

O parque foi ótimo, mesmo com o chato do Fujiyoka na minha cola tentando me pegar dando um amasso no Chris, coisa repugnante a qual eu nunca faria, mas ainda assim o parque foi muito legal. Nós nos despedimos de Fujiyoka quando ele disse que tinha umas coisas para fazer em casa e não poderia conhecer a casa conosco, mas eu me aliviei de não ter mais aquele idiota me dizendo a cada instante que eu devia seguir pro sinal vermelho.

—E está é minha nova casa, não é como lá na Florida, mas é aconchegante!

—Nossa... É duas vezes o tamanho de minha casa! E ainda por cima tem eletrodomésticos que nunca vi na vida!

—O que? Isso? Ah, são algumas extravagâncias de meus pais... Eles adoram eletrodomésticos esquisitos... Bem, não é a melhor qualidade deles, mas eles têm coisas que são muito úteis!

—'Koichi... Deixe-me falar com ela'...

—Hã?

—O que foi Koichi? Há algo estranho?

—'Não eu só estou aqui como você me chamou... Irmã'...

—Do que você está falando?

—Desculpe... Deve ser culpa dos doces do parque, acho melhor eu ir ao banheiro...

—Está tudo bem com você? Deixe-me levá-lo até o banheiro?

—Não, melhor não, pode ser que eu vomite em você. Você não vai gostar de me ver vomitar e seria uma indelicadeza contigo, meu anfitrião. Basta dizer-me onde é o banheiro...

—É a terceira porta a direita, mas cuidado com as escadas, podem ser somente três degraus, mas para uma pessoa apressada pode ser uma passagem pro hospital!

Eu corri como um louco sem me importar com o que pudesse me acontecer no caminho ou até naquele banheiro.

—Por que você quer falar com Chris?

—'Chris... Que belo nome minha irmã adotou como humana? Mas seu nome real é Serenith e ela quer me encontrar, pois é dela aquela voz que você me falou no sonho'...

—Serenith? Mas é ele e não ela! Ou será ela e não ele? Droga! Não me confunda Malifysence!

—'Essa não é minha intenção, mas ela quis me achar e agora está aqui mais perto do que pode imaginar'...

—Koichi! Está tudo bem ai dentro?

—Só um minuto Chris...

Eu pensei e achei melhor que ele cuidasse do assunto que se ligava a sua irmã, mas eu não pude acreditar que ela era Chris e que Chris era ela. Mas antes de deixar Malifysence falar com Chris eu tinha que explicá-lo sobre o que eu iria fazer, mas como?

—Eu vou entrar ai Koichi!

Eu abri a porta e o olhei nos olhos, lá eu pude ver a mesma silhueta que vi atrás de Malifysence e vi que ele podia ter razão.

— (Tudo bem, mas que você desperte sua irmã antes de falar com Chris) espere um instante que eu vou te mostrar uma coisa Chris...

Eu adormeci, mas Malifysence, como daquela vez tomou meu corpo por esse tempo, mesmo que eu pudesse ouvir e ver o que eles faziam ou conversavam. Antes de começar a falar Malifysence fez uns movimentos com as mãos que me foram muito mais que estranhos e depois Chris fechou os olhos como num transe. Quando ele abriu-os, eu vi que os olhos dele que eram azuis estavam verdes.

—Há quanto tempo... Irmão...

—É verdade... Muito tempo mesmo, mas me diga por que você desceu até o mundo mortal... Não pode ter sido por que você estava entediada, ou era?

—Na verdade desci por você depois que eu li na biblioteca sagrada o destino dos anjos guardiões eu não pude deixar você cair no Caos de qualquer maneira!

—Como assim Serenith? E por que eu cairia no Caos?

—Era por isso que eu havia descido. Quando nós descemos para nos unir a uma vida humana, nós completamos o vazio dos corações mortais para que possam ir à busca de seu verdadeiro coração...

—Sim, isso eu já sabia...

—Mas quando o humano o encontra ele liberta a alma do anjo que o completou para dar lugar ao novo e verdadeiro coração e assim ele garante o direito de ir a Ângelus, a cidade celeste para ganhar suas asas...

—Sim, isso eu também já sabia...

—Mas quando o humano morre sem ter achado seu coração ele acaba no Caos...

—Sim, e o anjo volta a Ângelus para depois quando ele descer novamente ele recomeçar sua sina...

—Não, quando o humano não liberta o anjo por que não encontrou seu coração ele leva o anjo consigo para o Caos onde só há esquecimento... Por isso eu vim... Para não te deixar morrer com seu humano... Assim como não quero morrer com o meu...

—Irmã?...

Depois disso eu voltei a mim e Chris também.

—Então?... Você não ia me mostrar algo?

—Ah, esquece... Acho não deu certo... (Droga! Por que você está certo? Por que não podia ter errado?)

Depois disso eu e Chris jogamos um pouco de videogame e depois eu fui para casa às sete horas. Cheguei em casa ainda perplexo pela certeza de não ter entendido nada do que vivi nesse dia, a não ser o próprio parque de diversões e meus conflitos com meu melhor amigo. Meus pais perceberam o meu efeito retardado de quando eu estou muito pensativo e tentaram não se dirigir a mim e eu fui dormir.

Notas Finais: Mais um dia mais tortura... "T_T" E eu achando que algo estranho me ocorreu ontem... Meus dias agora estão mais conturbados do que nunca... Será que terei descanso? "-_-" Acho que não... "-_-"

**Capítulo 2 - Algo que Arde em Mim**

Notas do Autor: Parece que hoje não vai ser um bom dia "T_T"... Mas pra mim... Nenhum dia é bom desde que ele chegou a minha existência... Malifysence, seu maldito! "_"

Era segunda e já tinha acabado as aulas do primeiro período o que significava uma única coisa... Intervalo pra lanche, mas eu não conseguia perder meus olhos na comida quanto mais conseguia deixar de pensar na conversa maldita entre Malifysence e Serenith... Preferi deixar de lado os meus devaneios para volta a comer.

—O que houve? Você está aqui sozinho no telhado do colégio como se fosse um excluso da socialização dos alunos lá de baixo... Você está bem?

—Hã? Ah! Sim, eu estou ótimo... (rosto pensativo e distante) E você? Veio aqui apenas pra saber de mim?

—Ah... Não vem me dizer que eu apenas vim pra te ver! (virou o rosto vermelho e fechado em recusa)

— (sorriso de estranha alegria) Você é mais criança a cada dia que o conheço melhor.

—Não sou não! (cara fechada encarando-me) Mas mudando de assunto... Você vem comigo depois da aula? É que eu quero falar contigo uma coisa...

Quando eu observei melhor Chris estava tão próximo que eu podia tocá-lo, mas mesmo tentado eu me segurei. Mas ainda assim como nem tudo são flores...

—Que conversa empolgante será essa que o casal do ano está tendo escondidos no telhado? (rosto de brincalhão de Soihiro retrucado com rostos de raiva dos dois) Será que interrompi alguma coisa?

—Se eu fosse você não aparecia tão repentinamente, por que um dia desses... Você pode levar um soco não do Koichi, mas de mim ta? Hiro-sempai... (rosto de raiva fechado e falando entre dentes cerrados)

—Tudo bem... (sem graça) Eu falo com vocês na sala quando nenhum de vocês estiver mais de TPM... (sorriso brincalhão e correndo escada abaixo)

—Vamos dar a ele cinco segundos de vantagem? (rosto sem emoção de Koichi e aceno de confirmação com a cabeça de Chris)

Em instante estávamos atrás de Soihiro como guepardos em caça e ele era a presa. Mas logo que chegamos ao corredor ele já estava nas nossas garras e nós do jeito que somos bonzinhos o jogamos no banheiro das meninas totalmente amarrado e amordaçado depois de observar nossos olhares de morte e sorrisos assassinos. Dai... Acredite... Se ele sobreviveu? Eu não sei, mas tínhamos saído do colégio e ele nem se pronunciou dando o ar de sua graça.

—Então? Você vem comigo?

Chris tinha me falado com tanta seriedade que nem parecia o sujeito que conheci a pouco tempo, mas esse ar de serio me fez lembrar Malifysence por um breve momento, mesmo que eu deteste admitir ele tinha a mesma postura do maldito anjo caído.

—Sim... Vamos? Mas o que você quer tanto falar comigo?

Não é que ele tenha me ignorado, pois estava observando seus dedos tamborilarem a mochila que ele segurava pela alça superior, mas ainda assim ficamos um bom tempo sem falar nada e ficamos observando o caminho que percorríamos sem destino algum.

—Koichi...

—Hã?

—Você...

Eu pensei que ele fosse perguntar alguma subjeção que fosse relacionada aquilo que havia falado sobre coração.

—Koichi... Você me ama?

—Hã? Como assim?

Eu não estava pronto psicologicamente pra essa pergunta, mas esperava qualquer coisa menos uma declaração indireta.

—Bem... Não sei dizer... Isso não é algo com que estou acostumado...

—Você pode pensar em mim da mesma maneira que eu penso de você, mas é que eu simplesmente me apaixonei por você quanto mais estive ao seu lado... E queria saber se você gostava de mim tanto quanto eu... Mas... Você parece não ter o mesmo sentimento que eu... (rosto corado de vergonha) Me desculpe por ter te dito essas coisas, acho que não devo te aborrecer com uma coisa dessas...

Inconscientemente eu o agarrei pelo braço e o beijei de uma só vez, sem ao menos pensar no que fazia, mas meu corpo não mais me obedecia. Senti-me como se tivesse quebrado uma montanha que havia em minhas costas.

—Koichi...

—Shh... (pensei em aproveitar aquele mero momento que poderia dizer que foi único e o beijei de novo ainda mais apaixonadamente como se agora nós tivéssemos o tempo do mundo para nós)

Depois daquilo acabamos por selar um namoro sem palavras e nos despedir numa esquina que dividia nossos destinos, logo que cheguei a casa dei de cara com meus pais brigando.

—... Como você ousa me chamar disso? Mamãe estava certa... Você não presta!

—Se eu não presto por que você quis se casar comigo? Não me venha dizer que estava sem opções...

—Estou de volta! Será que a terceira guerra mundial começou e eu não fui convidado?

—Bem vindo filho... Desculpe-nos por você ter presenciado uma cena dessas, mas acho que nós não fomos uma boa escolha um pro outro...

Meu pai parecia ter ouvido uma piada e quase entrou numa gargalhada súbita das quais ele só sai depois de cair no chão e rolar, mas mamãe parecia observar meu pai se segurando a parede com o rosto vermelho e quase não se agüentando em pé.

—O que é tão engraçado assim pra você?

—A... A sua... A sua opinião... (gargalhada contagiante)

Mamãe parecia tentar não rir junto, mas já não agüentava segurar e eu sem entender nada simplesmente os deixei rindo defronte a porta e subi pra meu banho. No dia seguinte meus pais já estavam se beijando e se amando como sempre e eu estava, na opinião de minha mãe, radiante está manhã.

—Até mais mãe! Estou indo para a escola!

—Cuidado no caminho e se comporte! "O que terá acontecido com esse menino?"

Eu chegava ao meio do caminho pra escola e já tinha percebido que havia alguém ali, mas não era qualquer um era Chris.

—Bom dia Chris!

—Bom dia Dachi-kun!

Os olhos de Chris me penetravam como se quisessem me atravessar e nesse olhar acabei me hipnotizando.

—Koichi, olha lá é o Soihiro!

Olhei para a direção que Chris tinha me apontado como se ali houvesse um fantasma e quase saltei no mesmo lugar.

—Bom Dia Soihiro!

—Bom Dia pra vocês dois! "Como é que eu falei mesmo? Você ta feito ele gosta de você, você gosta dele... E só me faltava ver um beijo de onde eu tava..."

—Bom Dia Hiro-kun! "Melhor você calar a sua boca se não quer mais um soco só que dessa vez na boca do estômago..." Então por que não vamos pra escola acho que já estamos bem na hora, não é?

—Que isso Koichi? Nós estamos bem adiantados, nem sequer deu dez minutos pro portão fechar?

—Bem... Por que não gastamos esse tempo extra caminhando pelo parque? (rosto de embaraço)

Eu sabia que ir ao parque era pegar o caminho mais longo e sabia que aquele parque seria um dos melhores lugares para estar ao lado de Chris, mas havia o elemento Soihiro no local e tudo que podia fazer era conversar.

—Koichi... (rosto corado) Você realmente fez aquilo ontem?

—Do que você está falando Chris? (rosto de desencontrado e picada de olho de Chris) Ah! Ta... (rosto corando) Aquilo... Bem, é verdade sim, mas isso é um segredo nosso ta?

Soihiro já não entendia mais uma palavra e simplesmente ficava a par da situação assim como um observador de um microscópio, simplesmente sabia o que estava contido, mas não o que realmente acontecia. Eu e Chris riamos com a curiosidade superlativa de Soihiro que estava frustrado em ver duas pessoas, as mais próximas dele que não eram nem seu irmão nem sua mãe ou pai, guardarem um grande segredo só delas e bem diante dele! Nós riamos também pelo fato de estarmos um na companhia do outro, mesmo que não tão próximos para parecermos um casal, mas sim bons amigos indo para o colégio.

Chegamos a sala e nos sentamos como sempre eu no lado de Chris e Soihiro atrás de mim a espreita como sempre, mas hoje foi diferente... Nem eu nem Chris nos olhamos firmemente, pois nós já não precisávamos de nos comunicar pelo olhar já tínhamos um a companhia do outro no dia a dia e agora estaríamos mais junto pelo que nós sentíamos um pelo outro. A aula acabou como sempre demorada e chata com o meu incrível desejo de ir embora de lá e minha vontade monumental de abraçar Chris novamente que quase o fiz durante o intervalo... Nós fomos despedindo-nos e após isso ficamos eu e Chris na sala ainda arrumando nosso material escolar pra irmos embora.

—Até amanhã Chris, até Dachi-kun!

—Até amanhã Hiro-kun! (simultaneamente)

Olhamo-nos naquele momento e isso pareceu despertar em Soihiro uma curiosidade ainda maior, capaz de fazê-lo espreitar ainda mais nós dois. Estávamos corados pelo momento de aparente solidão, mas ainda em recinto escolar.

—Koichi... Melhor nós irmos não?

Respondi que sim com a cabeça e o segui bem ao seu lado, mas ainda não tão perto dele. Nós chegávamos à esquina de minha casa e já estávamos tão juntos que só me faltava abraçá-lo para parecer um casal, mas isso só dava a Soihiro um sorriso de escárnio e um pensamento pervertido em mente. Não me agüentando o beijei como antes, mas dessa vez eu sabia que não faria isso para mostrar a ele o que eu sentia, mas sim para perpetrar ainda mais a falta de palavras que nós tínhamos nos deixando naquele instante, tão juntos como uma só alma que sentia a mesma coisa.

Quando percebemos que já estava prestes a anoitecer e que estávamos a muito ali apreciando a presença um do outro sem olhar nada mais além do céu e de nós mesmos, resolvemos no despedir e isso foi suficiente para Soihiro me abordar depois que Chris já havia sumido.

—Que isso pegador! (sorriso de escárnio e olhar de "eu lhe disse")

—Hã? (saltou no mesmo lugar com o susto) Soihiro? O que você faz aqui? Você não tinha ido pra sua casa?

—Sim... Mas não se preocupe... Eu não vou contar pra ninguém esse seu romance com o Chris! (piscada de olho e sorriso de escárnio ainda maior) Mas você vai ter que me prometer uma coisa...

—E o que seria? (rosto de embaraço)

—Que vai me tratar melhor e quando falo melhor eu quero dizer obedecer cada pedido e desejo que tiver em mente. (olhar imperioso de satisfação pela chantagem)

—O que?! Nunca que eu vou fazer isso!

—Você é que sabe... Espera só até sua mãe ficar sabendo que você gosta do seu melhor amigo... (malicia e olhar de "o tenho nas mãos")

Nada pude fazer se não acatar tal coisa e baixar a cabeça como um obediente servo. Mas eu sabia que pelo menos isso valeria à pena se fosse para proteger Chris e eu, mesmo que isso fosse me expor a um ridículo absurdo como servir ao Fujiyoka.

O dia tinha começado e eu já me levantei cansado e frustrado com o ocorrido na noite passada, mas logo que cheguei à esquina de sempre onde encontrava o Chris percebi a companhia indesejável de Soihiro a quilômetros de distancia.

—Bom dia Dachi-kun!

—Bom dia Chris...

—Que belo dia não é queridíssimo amigo?

Olhei-o com desdém percebendo em seu rosto um sorriso maior que o de qualquer dia e por algum acaso isso parecia estar ligado com os pedidos e desejos que ele havia falado.

—Hiro-sempai o que você está carregando na mochila hoje? Ela parece ter dobrado de tamanho.

—É verdade... O que tem nela?

Realmente ele tinha colocado muito mais do que o seu estojo e seu caderno de sempre e isso ainda me assustava na tentativa de imaginar o que seria.

—É uma surpresinha minha, Chris... (olhando em minha direção e me causando calafrios com tal olhar)

—Ai... Isso não parece nada bom... Não devia ter levantado de minha cama hoje...

Fomos pro colégio e Chris ficou confuso com meu desanimo inesperado e a felicidade transbordante de Soihiro. Chegamos lá pouco antes de o professor chegar a sala, mas tivemos uns contratempos com Soihiro que esteve conversando com Saito no caminho.

—Sentados! Hoje o professor Sousuke não pode vir por estar de cama, mas eu vou dar aula em seu lugar. Meu nome é Akihiko Kaname sou a professora substituta e darei meu melhor para ensinar o máximo que puder a todos vocês!

—Seja bem vinda Senhorita Kaname! (a sala gritou em coral)

A aula de história tinha começado e eu só tramava sair antes que algo vindo daquela mochila tentasse me constranger, mas foi inútil... O sinal tinha tocado quando eu estava saindo e logo senti o calafrio repentino de novo.

—Aonde você vai com tanta pressa Koichi?

—A lugar nenhum... Pelo menos não mais...

—Que bom por que você tem que cumprir uma promessa.

—Ai.. eu sabia que devia ter dito que estava com febre ou algo assim...

—Ora o que é isso caro amigo... Quanto desanimo... Você só vai ter que pagar um mico!

Ele tinha mostrado um pedaço peça da veste que estava na mochila e eu corei instantaneamente.

—Não! Não vou vestir isso! Nem por toda a renda anual mundial eu visto isso!

—Pode até ser, mas pelo bem de um segredinho você faz não é?

O pior é que ele estava certo, só tive uma escolha... Segui-lo até a quadra vazia pelo intervalo e obedecer às ordens dele.

—Me dá logo essa porcaria para eu vestir e voltar a minha vida desgraçada!

Ele me deu o vestido de noiva simples que estava lá na mochila e que ainda por cima tinha adereço para combinar e eu corado de raiva e vergonha fui ao reservado do banheiro do vestuário masculino me vestir. Quando voltei, ele tinha tirado uma foto de minha vergonha.

—Hei! Nada de fotos! Você não disse nada de tirar fotos!

—Espera um pouco... Você se lembra? "cada pedido ou desejo de minha mente..."?

Maldito seja! Ele me pegava pelas entrelinhas e clausulas de um contrato fajuto que mal pude prestar atenção... E para variar ele tirava fotos com sua câmera digital gravando minha vergonha em 15 Mega pixels de resolução.

—Hei! Dá para você se mover? Senão não terei mais do que uma pose em vários ângulos...

Nada pude fazer senão o obedecer era pelo bem de Chris... Mas ainda assim era constrangedor. Ainda mais pelo fato dele me forçar a ficar em poses femininas dizendo coisas como "Bom! Bem kawaii" ou "Com um batom você é uma linda menina!".

—Pronto! Já pode se trocar querida noiva... (rosto de graça e alegria)

Injuriado me postei ao reservado tirando o constrangedor vestido de noiva e pondo meu uniforme do colégio.

—Droga! Esse Hiro-sempai me paga! Espera até eu não dever mais nada a ele para ele ver o que é bom para tosse!

Eu pensava no que dizia... Não dever nada a Fujiyoka, ou seja, todos saberem de mim com Chris e pensava em como seria viver com Chris sem dever nada a ninguém... Mas Fujiyoka estava me observando colocar a camisa enquanto devaneava sobre meus pensamentos com um olhar de expressão calma, cálida e sedutora.

—Koichi você é tão kawaii... (abraçando-me pelas costas)

—O que? O que houve com você Soihiro?

Eu o tinha expulsado do abraço que me proporcionou e ele pareceu ter praticamente acordado de um transe auto-induzido.

—O que? O que eu fiz? Eu não acredito que... (rosto de duvida e desorientação)

—Soihiro?

Ele tinha corrido e esquecido da câmera de tamanho susto e indecisão, mas eu fui pedir-lhe explicações, uma besteira como uma chantagem e um abraço a sós não ficaria por isso mesmo... Busquei pelo colégio inteiro e ele não tinha aparecido... Então me lembrei de quando tínhamos seis anos e estudávamos aqui, que ele sempre que apanhava ou se chateava corria pro terraço e lá ficava chorando vendo o pôr-do-sol até melhorar ou eu o reanimar com a notícia de que espanquei os safados que ousaram bater em um amigo meu e seguíamos como bons amigos. Fui até o terraço e o vi lá sentado observando o pôr-do-sol.

—Cara você está bem?

—Todas as vezes que você vinha me consolar no terraço eu lembro que via em você um anjo da guarda que nunca tive mesmo meu irmão não se esforçava como você para me proteger e olha que ele é mais forte que eu e você juntos...

—É verdade ele batia em quem quer que tentasse alguma coisa com a gente, mas ele era da turma no fim do corredor e nós éramos da turma do andar de baixo...

—Lembro que há três anos eu vi em você algo mais, mas não quis admitir...

Observei o rosto sempre sorridente de Fujiyoka Soihiro se tornar triste e confuso como se houvessem sentimentos contrários se chocando por dentro dele e suas lágrimas que só via de dor, agora eram de tristeza.

—Akadachi... Eu não sei o que achar ou o que dizer...

—Apenas fale o que quiser... Só assim sua dor irá sumir, mas diga apenas o que realmente quer contar. O desnecessário é ruim em qualquer ocasião...

Ele não parava de lacrimejar, mas eu via nos olhos dele que era algo sério... Algo que nunca aconteceu antes com ele.

—Koichi... É impossível! Simplesmente impossível resolver meu problema...

—Por quê? Diga-me o que posso fazer para te ajudar.

—Não vai adiantar... Você não vai poder fazer por mim...

—Não a nada que eu não possa fazer por meu melhor amigo!

—É por isso mesmo que é impossível... Koichi... Eu estou apaixonado por você...

Fiquei estático... Observando meu melhor amigo dizer tais palavras e eu como amigo simplesmente pude dar lhe um consolo para acalmar-lhe beijando sua testa.

—Sei como é sentir isso por alguém, mas mesmo confuso, estranho ou desorientado você tem que seguir... Seguir com sua vida mesmo que eu não participe dela do jeito que você deseja eu estarei sempre ao seu lado para te proteger e te ajudar quando precisar...

Em silêncio ele chorou no meu colo sentindo minha mão acariciar-lhe a nuca e os cabelos castanhos lisos. Depois de ter aquela conversa preferi não contar ao Chris, mas matei aula para consolar o Fujiyoka dando uma desculpa de que o machuquei novamente sem querer e desta vez foi mais sério do que um soco no nariz e que estava na enfermaria com ele o tempo todo.

—Koichi! Como você consegue ter a proeza de ferir seu melhor amigo DUAS vezes?

—Desculpa, mas não posso dar detalhes ainda...

—Como assim?

—Que isso Chris ele só me contundiu... Nada de mais além de que eu já to conseguindo andar já.

—Mesmo assim ele precisa levar uma bronca!

—Ta bom mamãe, mas eu já pedi desculpas e já o socorri...

—Não venha com essa de mamãe de novo que isso não pega duas vezes... (Calado por um beijo)

—E por isso?

—Koichi... (corado e apontando para o Soihiro)

—Ele já sabe, mas depois eu dou explicações... Agora temos que ir para sala já vai começar a aula de gramática!

Fomos os três caminhando pelos corredores do colégio vazios e Chris observava o desanimo de Fujiyoka que de vez em vez me olhava dos pés a cabeça e depois olhava o chão.

—O que há com o Fujiyoka? Ele parece abatido...

—Como falei antes explicações mais tarde...

A aula terminou com a tensão de uma gincana coisa que a professora de Gramática adorava fazer no fim do semestre letivo e nós depois da saída fomos juntos em direção ao parque conversar.

—Certo... Explicações! Agora!

Contei-lhe da chantagem e depois das fotos, além do caso do Fujiyoka que tinha se declarado, mas logo Chris não sabia se brigava se consolava ou se ficava quieto mesmo parte de tudo isso ter sido ele.

—Peço desculpa pelo que fiz... A você Koichi e a você Chris... Eu tentei arrancar de você o Koichi...

—Bem que eu não iria aceitar ficar com você por ameaça ou chantagem, mas se você tivesse me dito isso antes talvez...

—Não. Passado é passado e não pode ser modificado... Vocês vivem o presente juntos e eu não posso viver o meu presente com você Koichi... Essa é a verdade suprema de minha vida...

Ele tinha segurado a minha mão e a de Chris juntas e depois pegou a mochila e foi embora.

Notas Finais: Meu melhor amigo... Aquele que chamava de irmão quase... ""_"" É triste quando se é cego... Quando seus olhos não vêem mais do que está a sua frente... Mas quando a ilusão se esvair meus olhos devem ver além! "T_T"

**Capítulo 3 - Algo que Mudou em Mim**

Notas do Autor: "-_-" Pressinto algo ruim... "~_~" Será que é isto mesmo? "O_O" Oh, não... "~_~" De novo não...

Tinha começado a manhã de quarta-feira e meus amigos já estavam em minha porta tocando a campanha enquanto eu estava praticamente em meu vigésimo sono.

—Koichi! Somos nós! Chris e Soihiro! Viemos te acordar para gente ir pro colégio juntos!

Eu tinha me virado na cama até perceber a porta abrir e uma mão acariciar meus cabelos desgrenhados embaixo do cobertor.

—Não vem? Nós estamos te esperando à uns dez minutos...

Eu o havia agarrado sem pensar muito e percebi que ele não havia falado mais nada apenas tinha se coberto enquanto eu o agarrava pela cintura deitado. Após uns instantes eu acordei e observei com atenção o corpo de quem eu puxara para junto de mim debaixo da coberta.

—Hiro-kun?

—A... Hã? Você acordou? O Chris deve estar te esperando lá embaixo... Ele deve pensar que você já está pronto e... Se ele ver você agarrado a mim pode acabar com o seu relacionamento...

—A... É verdade...

Eu vi Soihiro estava feliz pelo abraço e embaraçado por tê-lo trazido para tão perto de mim, mas não só isso ele estava estranho parecia me admirar ainda mais na ausência de Chris. Algo que ainda me assustava, mas preferia isto ao ocorrido no vestuário anteontem. Logo eu já tinha me arrumado e Hiro-kun estava sentado em minha cama abraçado ao meu travesseiro como se este lhe fosse a última lembrança de um parente precioso.

—Bem... Vamos?

—Hã? Sim, sim!

Ele tinha se desvinculado de meu travesseiro como se este fosse um lixo agora em seus braços. Descemos e Chris havia me abraçado como se fosse a primeira vez que tinha me encontrado, mas logo ele estava olhando para Hiro-kun com um estranho sentimento de pena que o fez me afastar daquele abraço.

—Bem... Vamos para escola gente?

—Tudo bem, mas Chris você nem me deu um "bom dia"... Estou até chateado contigo...

—Deixa de ser bobo Koichi! Foi só um descuido de minha educação... Mas se lhe faz falta... Bom dia Koichi!

—Bom dia... Agora sim! Esse é o meu Chris!

—Seu idiota! (risadas do casal)

Soihiro nos observava com inveja e um rosto de decepção combinado com um incômodo estranho em nos olhar em tamanha afeição.

—Aham! Não é melhor irmos logo pro colégio?

—A... É... Vamos logo não é? Koichi...

—Bem... Melhor irmos não é?

O dia passou tranquilamente como se não houvesse problemas em nossos destinos e como se hoje e somente hoje nada nem ninguém pudesse intervir em nossas vidas. Logo que saímos Soihiro havia se despedido e corrido para se juntar a seu irmão que já estava indo para casa — coisa que só acontece duas vezes. Uma quando ele quer brigar na escola e outra quando ele sente que irmão gêmeo está mal por causa de alguém ou algo do colégio.

Eu e Chris tínhamos caminhado como sempre fazíamos até nos separarmos defronte a minha casa.

—Koichi...

—Hã? O que houve Chris?

—Meus pais estão para viajar para o Cansas levar uns presentes para as minhas tias...

—Isso é bom...

—Você quer dormir lá em casa no sábado?

Eu corei pela proposta, mas acabei sem resposta a proposital pergunta.

—Hein? O que acha Koichi? Dormir lá em casa... Só para gente dormir juntinhos. Nada de mais...

—É... Nada de mais...

Eu o vi corar tanto quanto eu ou até mais, mas para nós nada mais importava além de estarmos juntos e felizes pela felicidade um do outro. Chegamos a porta de minha casa e nos despedimos com um caloroso beijo.

—Até sábado Koichi...

—Até... Chris...

Os dias que se seguiram foram monótonos e sem mais que piadas e brincadeiras entre nós como colegas de colégio. No sábado eu me arrumei e fui encontrar com Chris, mas parecia que ele havia me encontrado na porta de casa.

—Então vamos ao parque?

—Hã? Chris? Você estava aí?

—É que eu acabei de chegar... Bom dia.

—Bom dia... Parece uma ótima idéia.

—Então vamos?

—Claro!

Fomos ao parque de diversões e nos divertimos como nunca. Roda gigante, navio viking, casa de espelhos, mansão o horror... Andamos em tudo que podíamos até não termos mais forças para agüentar o almoço e o café da manhã depois fomos ao parque descansar nossos estômagos e corpos de tanta adrenalina e enjôo.

—Hoje foi um bom dia não é?

—É...

Eu observava o pôr-do-sol abraçado a Chris sentado num banco de frente ao lago tentando não pensar mais em nada que me distraísse de nós.

—Koichi...

—O que foi Chris?

—Não acha melhor irmos para minha casa logo?

—É verdade...

Levantamo-nos e fomos caminhando enquanto anoitecia até a casa de Chris e logo que chegamos pude ver os pais dele pegando um táxi para o aeroporto.

—Aqueles são seus pais?

—É... São eles sim, mas é bem provável que não tenham me visto despedir-me deles com meu aceno...

Vi no olhar de Chris que ele amava seus pais mesmo que não o dêem muito atenção ou que estejam muito presentes, mas isso ainda o feria como um soco na alma e me fazia sentir-me tão mal quanto.

—Então... Não vamos entrar?

—E os seus pais?

—Hã? Meus pais o que?

—Eles também são assim? Assim como os meus?

—Bem... Meu pai é meio estranho às vezes, mas sempre me apoiou e me ajudou quando precisava de alguém para me explicar algo... E minha mãe, bem, ela sempre foi carinhosa e atenciosa devo minha educação e meu bem estar a ela. Mesmo quando eu brigava no colégio ou no parque e aparecia em casa chorando com cara de poucos amigos ela me afagava a cabeça e beijava minha testa dizendo que é só uma discussão entre crianças e que logo eles entenderiam o meu jeito de ver a situação ou eu entenderia o jeito deles de ver o mesmo...

—É... Seus pais parecem tão legais... Queria ter pais como os seus...

—Nunca mais diga isso! Se não fosse por seus pais serem do jeito que são você não seria do jeito que é e provavelmente não gostaria de mim como gosta agora ou talvez nem viesse para cá... Por isso não repita uma besteira dessas novamente!

Ele tinha se calado surpreso pelas minhas palavras, mas logo que terminei, ele sorriu, me abraço pondo seu rosto em meu peito.

—Você é sempre tão legal comigo... Koichi...

Depois de entrarmos começamos a fazer uma baderna na cozinha em prol de nossa fome monstruosa e também em prol de planos de assistir a um bom filme na televisão com muita pipoca e refrigerante gelado.

—Vem logo Koichi! O filme já está começando!

—Tudo bem, mas eu ainda não terminei de fazer a pipoca!

—Vem! O filme não espera não ta?

—To indo! Calma... O que eu perdi?

—Nada... Só o título do filme...

—A... Que droga logo a melhor parte?

Nós rimos e assistimos a um filme da Disney... Acho que era "Encantada"... Mas como isso não vem ao caso, logo tínhamos quase dormido. Eu sobre o sofá e Chris abraçado a mim e deitado entre minhas pernas e o sofá.

—Boa noite Chris...

—Boa noite Koichi...

—Irmão... Eles dormiram?

—Parece que sim... Mas por que você me acordou?

—Você já não está mais acorrentado não é?

—Não... É Serenith... Parece que eles já não precisam mais de nós...

—Sim, Malifysence... Parece que é verdade... Você pensa em voltar a Ângelus?

—Não... Acho que...

—O que irmão?

—Estou pensando em desistir...

—O que? Você quer perder as asas? Quer desistir da missão? Logo agora que ela já está cumprida? Logo agora que não há mais o que fazer além de voltar e declarar glória?

—Sim... Não acho que Ângelus seja mais meu lugar...

—Como assim irmão? Eu vim a tua procura querendo lhe bem... E você agora quer desistir? Quer jogar meus esforços fora?

—Desculpe irmã... Mas já me decidi...

—Tudo bem... Mas se você vai mesmo desistir eu vou cuidar de você... Mesmo que para isso eu precise da permissão de Deus ou até que eu precise quebrar as regras dele!

—Adeus irmã...

—Não é um adeus... É apenas um "até logo"... Desejo que ache aquilo que busca irmão...

—Muito obrigado irmã... "Jazem os dias em que estas asas levaram-me aos céus; Jazem também as penas que nelas eram irmãs; Jazem, contudo estas correntes pendentes que ainda estão presentes; Jaz o dia que este espírito escolheu um corpo; Pois agora que o destino o despoja da missão; Pois diante deste desejo ardente que o tempo esqueceu; Há um novo caminho, um novo ser, uma nova criação; na desistência destas asas e da missão divina que me foi concedida; Tornar-me-ei mortal para voltar a servir o pai!"

A sala pareceu estar dentro de uma tempestade ou de um tufão, pois dela saiam luzes vindas dos corpos de Chris e Koichi e que ventos estranhos circulavam os dois. Logo que os ventos cerraram-se eles estavam de volta as suas posições anteriores no sofá e seus corpos já não cintilavam mais.

—Ah... Que frio...

—O que foi Koichi?

—Hã? Nada... Só estava com um pouco de frio...

Eu olhei nos olhos de Chris e percebi uma coisa estranha... Já não havia um anjo reluzente de asas brancas tão belas quanto o próprio portador dele.

—Estranho...

—O que?

—Serenith...

—O que tem ela?

—Ela não está mais no fundo dos teus olhos...

—Agora que você disse... O Malifysence também não está no fundo dos seus... Será que eles...

—É o que eles disseram "Os anjos têm a missão de preencher o vazio nos corações dos mortais até que eles encontrem alguém que os preencha após isto nós voltamos a Ângelus"... Espero que eles estejam bem...

—É... Eu também...

Notas Finais: Oi! Prazer em conhecê-los, meu nome é Fujiyoka Soihiro tenho 17 anos, cabelos lisos e castanhos escuros de tamanho aleatório e olhos de mesma cor! Desculpa XD Era pra falar da história, não é? Tudo bem! Eu vou contar a próxima história! E será um epílogo não percam! "^_^" "Epílogo - Algo que Está pra Começar"! Vai ser bom conversar com vocês! Até a próxima!

**Epílogo - Algo que Está para Começar**

Notas do Autor: Nunca pensei que lhe contaria algo sobre mim, mas meu passado me assombra desde aquele dia... Um dia do qual nunca me esquecerei...

Num dia como outro qualquer eu havia ido ao colégio como todo estudante comum faz, conversado com meus amigos normalmente até que aconteceu. Um aluno novo tinha acabado de chegar à sala e ia se apresentar a turma, esse cara era do tipo calado demais, isso se via de longe.

—Silêncio turma! Este é o novo aluno que veio de outro estado.

—Bom dia... Bem, meu nome é... Não preciso dizer meu nome, mas precisarei só dizer que vou estar nesta sala de aula com vocês até o ano acabar e somente isso...

Aquela apresentação foi maravilhosa na opinião da classe, mas ainda assim ele estava impassível e estagnado na carteira. Eu senti um calafrio quando ele me olhou atravessado por trás e preferi que ele dissipasse esse olhar, ao invés de ter que olhar para ele e sentir mais medo. Quando pensei que estava livre do olhar de morte do Yagami Hiruga, o aluno novo. Fui seguindo meu caminho para casa durante o anoitecer, mas logo percebi aquele olhar de novo e fiquei paralisado prestando atenção em cada mínimo barulho e mesmo assim não consegui saber de onde vinha esse olhar gélido. Então ouvi um zunido baixo que estava aumentando rapidamente em minha direção.

—Hã? Um papel? O que estará escrito?

Carta: "Aquele que preza a algo deve descobrir a verdade e nela sentir o peso da responsabilidade sobre si, pois é dela que se firma a certeza de estar vivo em prol de algo ou alguém..."

—Hã? O que será que quer dizer?

—Quer dizer que se você preza algo ou ama alguém deve saber a verdade sobre ele e saber que tendo o conhecimento você deve protegê-lo a todo custo sabendo que agora você tem não só um dever com isto, mas a prova de que sua vida não é em vão e que valeu a pena viver até este dia...

—Hiruga...

—Sim... Você não acha que estas palavras simplificam o próprio pensamento humano? Que elas minimizam a razão da existência da própria humanidade?

Calei-me sem saber o que dizer e sem entender completamente as palavras de Hiruga, mas sabia que seu olhar agora não era mais frio e sem vida, agora ele parecia apenas vazio e sem foco no céu. Comecei a ouvir algo estranho que parecia com o ranger de metal.

—Abaixe-se!

—O que?

Hiruga havia pulado me agarrando para me jogar no chão e eu pude ver quando ele girou o corpo para cair sem me machucar que algo o havia cortado como a um papel, porém somente de raspão.

—O que foi isso? Hiruga!

—Corre...

—Não! Primeiro me explica o que está havendo?

Ele que estava com um corte nas costas me empurrou para o lado esquerdo e rolou para o direito deixando o que quer que o tenha cortado atingir o chão num súbito.

—Soihiro... Se você quer saber o que é primeiro tem que poder vê-lo...

—Mostre-me então, mas não quero fugir e deixar alguém que é meu amigo morrer nas mãos de algo que nada sei...

Hiruga tinha se levantado e começou a riscar o ar a sua frente com a ponta dos indicadores que cintilavam com uma fraca luz branca que pairava como se fosse a tinta de uma caneta que riscou o papel que tocava. Ele riscou um triangulo com cada mão de forma que formassem uma estrela de seis pontas na união dos dois triângulos e logo os tinha circunscrito.

—"Aqueles que vêm da escuridão profunda do caos que vivem nas sombras cruéis das vidas humanas que desejam consumi-las consumando o pecado de tua infiel inveja audaz... Mostrem-se a este descrente para que em meu nome possa este poder enxergar!"

Um brilho ofuscante vindo do estranho círculo a frente de Hiruga me fez fechar os olhos por um instante e quando os abri pude ver nitidamente uma armadura negra como a de um cavaleiro medieval se movendo em prol de me matar e ao Hiruga.

—O que é isso?

—Isso é um servo do caos, uma criatura vinda das profundezas do inferno para me matar...

—Mas por que querem matar você?

Nós esquivávamos dos ataques e investidas da armadura mesmo quando conversávamos.

—Por que sou um renegado, um desertor...

—Como assim?

—Melhor eu terminar com ele que depois eu lhe explicarei... "As penas que já me foram asas tornem-se lâminas e ceifem este ser que me almeja morto!"

A sombra dele o cobriu por uns instantes e logo se abriu em forma de asas negras dissipando-se em penas negras que caíram em alta velocidade como agulhas negras sobre a armadura despedaçando-a em fragmentos que pareceram evaporar.

—Como você fez isso?

Hiruga havia desmaiado e eu o segurei para não cair no chão, pois tinha medo de que abrisse ainda mais as feridas que a armadura lhe causou.

—Hiruga! Acorda! Cara não faz isso comigo não!

—Ah... Ca... Cala a boca...

Ele havia desmaiado de vez agora e eu em desespero o levei ao hospital, mas ninguém via a ferida dele além de mim.

Notas Finais: O que é isso? Uma ferida que só eu vejo e que não sangra... Um garoto misterioso que pareceu me proteger... Uma armadura negra que quase me matou sem aviso... Que merda! Por que ninguém me explica nada? (Não percam a continuação "O Anjo da Profecia")


End file.
